warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kadjah Thoris
First off it modifies that characters history to a large extent. second of all you are simply using Cain to increase your characters profile. That is a bad precdent. Trust me. Then again, don't trust me. Ask one of the other Admins what they think. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:17, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I believe that would be wise, yes. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps, but it wasn't my idea. Anyway as far as NCF goes I haven't read the article through yet, but her serving in the "Jericho Sector" is a definite no no. As of now the Achilius Crusade is ongoing, and it remains the Jericho Reach. I understand that your intention was to write about ongoings that occured after the Crusade, but I am afraid that fanon regarding future events is considered NCF unless it is part of an Extnded Timeline, which are community projects and require authorization from an Admin. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:59, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Kadjah I understand that you have a lot of ideas. However you can't create a bunch of empty pages all at once. At thje very least you should start out with a summary introduction at the top of the page. Also remember to add them to your category through use of the Property template. If you don't do this it gets hard to monitor all these empty pages, and if their is a major canon infraction that doesn't become apparent until later then you might end up having to lose all these articles. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 14:13, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll take a look and give you my impression. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 14:29, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I have read through your Saint, and I have a few notes for you, but before that, what are the Lost Primates? Were you talking about the two Lost Primarchs? If so the answer is yes. In fact that is specifically one of the examples of something not allowed in our rules. It's a bummer I know, but it is one of the rules that was firmly in place before I even got here, and has been religously enforced since. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 14:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps. Anyway on to your Saint. Now starting off with her assigment to a diocese within the Reach. The Jericho Reach has only just recently started to be reconquered by the Imperium. I can't imagine that the Imperium has had time to re-educate the the masses, and offcially form a diocese, especially given how perilous the Achilius Crusade has turned out. They would likely wait until the Crusade has successfully reconquered the Reach, and dealt with all the major threat before setting one up. However this is an issue that is easily fixed. There are bound to be Ministorum priests riding along with the Crusade in order to keep the soldiers' morale up, and to reindoctrinate conquered world with the Imperial Creed. You could make her one of those that are ministering to the spiritual needs of the cruade. If you go with this course it might be more appropriate to make her a Missionary rather than a Confessor, but it is your choice. Secondly there is the bit about her taking an Eldar Craftworld through the Webway and getting into the past. Now for starters the number of Webway Gates large enough to facilitate the entry of a Craftworld are extremely rare, and the Eldar are a cautious lot. They would not leave such a gate open and undefended for any length of time. That said the other porblem is that while it is true that passing through the Webway is a form of Warp travel, it is also the most secure, stable and safe form in existence. Traveling through the Webway negates the perils that are associated with contemporary Warp Travel to the point where infantry can walk unprotected through it. So the chance of going back in time, or being thrust hundreds of years into the future is nil while traveling through it. Now then. I think it might be better for her to not have ended up in the Calixis Sector. i know that the Calixis Sector is cool, and having been a part of it's history would definitely raise Athaliah's profile, but hear me out. First off when you have a character like this doing major historical events in a prominent, and well covered area of canonical space it raises a number of canon issues. Rather than have her hang around you could have her only briefly end up in the Calixis Sector, at which point she would attract the attention of the Ordo Chronos, and then promptly leave. Truth be told whenever you can substitute a canon area or character with a fanon one in your work it is usually better off. It makes the article more original, and makes it seem less like you are trying to ride significant canon events and character's coat tails to raise your article's profile. Now then I would like to address the Astartes among her ranks. First off I see no problem with her having a detachment of Consecrators at the beginning. After all the way you explained it was absolutely fine. But after a period of time I do not believe that they would remain in the employ of Athaliah. These Astartes have been missing from their Chapoter for an extended period of time. Marines devotion to his Chapter is usually second only to their devotion towards the emperor himself, and sometimes not even then. These Marines would definitely seek to reunite with their long lost Brothers as soon as possible. As for the Phoenix Brotherhood I believe they are your own creation, yes? They definitely should not be based within the Calixis Sector as it implicitly stated that the Storm Wardens are the only Chapter that is based there. I believe they should form the bulk of the Marines under her command. Also I should point out that while the astartes devotion towards the Emperor often exceeds that of the faithful masses, it is unusual for them to worship him as a god. Astartes tend to revere the Emperor as the ideal human being, and the rightful master of mankind rather than a god. It might be more realistic for the Marines to join Athaliah's cause for the chance to bring the emperor's enemies to combat rather than devotion towards her. something to think about. I have some more things, but I think I'll let you mull over what I have told you so far before i strain your eyes with more reading. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:31, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I see what you're going for. To answer the first question yes it is generally best to avoid heavy influence with established canon. It makes the work more original, and it is less likely to get you the glares of the fanbase. Trust me when I say that the harshness of the 40k fanbase in regards to their beloved canon can be extreme. We have had waves of vandals descend on this site from time to time simply because they did not like the articles here. Anyway yes, having her stationed in a fanmade area that has been recently reconquered would easily fix the issues associated with placing her in the Jericho Reach, and would make it more easy to justify. Likewise the bit about her being sent back in time can be easily dealt with as well. A rupture within the Webway is plausible, though i should mention that the Imperium believes that Xenos and their technology to be abominations. I would think that it would be extremely difficult to convince an Unforgiven Chapter like the Consecrators, which are known for their intolerance to make use of such a thing. An easy way to fix this would be for them to simply get swept up in a surprise Warp Storm. Though it might make it difficult for them to come in contact with the Dark Eldar at that time as a result. The issue with the Tyrant Star is tricky. I can totally sympathize with your wish to incorperate it into the background of your character. After all the calixis sector and the stuff associated with it is wicked awesome. No argument there. However i do feel that the Black Sun Crusade constitutes a massive event in the Calaxis Sector, which could prove a Canon issue, and if you were to move outside of the Calaxis Sector you wouldn't be able to make use of the tyrant Star since it only appears in the Calaxis Sector. This is certainly a tricky issue. I'll wrack my brain for a while to see if there is any way we can make it work. I still feel that attaching herself to the Consecrators on a long term basis is somewhat of an issue. I confess that I did get a mistaken impression of their relationship based upon what I read. Truth be told how you described Athaliah becoming the spritual figurehead of the crusade is both fairly well thought out and realistic. The issue is twith the Quasi-Maternal bond she has with the Marines. You see Marines tend to be extremely proud, tight-knit groups. They rarely embrace outsiders with any kind of affection. Usually the most Space Marines will give to humans is respect if they view the individual to be particularly valorous or dedicated to the Emperor. Even having said that the Consecrators are a successor of the Dark Angels. All of the Unforgiven have a reputation for being grim, aloof and anti-social even by Marine standards. On top of that the Consecrators are well known for being an enigmatic Chapter, and for her to have such a relationship would impune the mystique associated with the Chapter. Thus I still believe that it is to your benefit to have them part ways after landing in the Calixis Sector. Just FYI I couldn't see her developing any type of maternal relationship with Astartes, so the "Mother of Astartes" title might be a little much, as would the Mother of Sororitas title since it sort of steps on Alicia Dominica place. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:34, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I think Aliris Sector is a fine name. Anyway having relationship with Space Marine Chapters is perfectly fine. It's just that outsiders can only get so close to Marines, it's just the way they are. The Consecrators are only an issue because all the Dark Angels successors have a well founded reputation for keeping outhers at arms length without exception. They do this because they don't wish to risk outsiders finding out about their secret shame, the Fallen. Anyway with regards to your question about Warp Jumps it is insanely dangerous. Warpships are capaple of making calculated warp Jumps without the use of a Navigator, but these have a maximum safe distance of about 4 light years before the risk of falling prey to the Warp's shifting tides rises exponentially. To try and make a significant Warp Jump without the services of a Navigator present is pure folly. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:02, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Good to hear. Anyway you don't necessarily have to go back to the Webway if you don't want to. warp Travel can be perilous even with access to a skilled Navigator. The sudden onset of a warp storm, or an unexpected shift in the tides of the warp could easily do the trick, and even Calculated jumps can fall prey to these dangers. On a separate note I would like to thank you for your patience. I completely understand that having an Admin like me poke holes in your ideas can make you feel like you are walking through a mine field and tripping over ever landmine in your path. Then again that is what 40k buffs like me are here for, to help other navigate the mine field and improve your work. If at any point my comments made you feel like your ideas weren't good enough of apologise, and I assure you it was not my intention. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:16, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes. since you are openly working to fix the canon issues i'll go ahead and remove the NCF template. anyway you should get other opinions regarding your articles. There are plenty of other vets that are willing to help just as much as I. I find that getting multiple opinions is often benficial. Chat makes that pretty easy. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:26, May 1, 2013 (UTC) But of course! Who wouldn't adore a lovable little heretic like me? ;3 I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:40, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Good to know. Just remember that the ecclesiarchy can't maintain men under arms, and thus a High Ranking Imperial Guard officer working at the request of a Cardinal would definitely raise eyebrows, and in these arenasone must be wary of the Sororitas. A lot of fans make the mistake of viewing them as the attack dogs of the Ecclesiarchy and the Ordo Hereticus, but while they owe allegiance to both, in practice they are their own entity. One for that matter that is a rare combination of being both savvy to, and beyond the temptations of politics. They are true believers of Thor's ideology, and since their foundation was built upon the deception of Goge Vandire they are very sensitive to corruption within the ranks of the clergy. Priests trying to manipulate them for personal gain is liable to catch a Bolt to the skull. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:15, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Because other chapters already do? And Imperial Guard and Astartes play fairly different roles. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:10, May 7, 2013 (UTC) The Grey Knights and Death Watch are not "chapters" in the same respect. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:20, May 7, 2013 (UTC) The Ordo Hereticus' Chamber Militiant are the sisters of battle, therefore they don't need another one. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 20:21, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Both are heavily specialised, with an organisation far different to the other chapters of the Imperium. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:27, May 7, 2013 (UTC) But the main point is, other organisations do the job. Also, why would an organisation that work with the secretive Inquisition, work with public Arbites? --Imposter101 (talk) 20:29, May 7, 2013 (UTC) But they are working closely, and would be heavily monitored by the Inquisition, they couldn't just work independently.--Imposter101 (talk) 20:35, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Both. Imposter101 (talk) 21:02, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi there Kadjah. I couldn't help but notice the discussion between you, Imposter and Solomus. Now I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I am afraid their arguments stand on good footing. Also for that matter the Ordo Hereticus wasn't Founded following the Horus Heresy like the rest of the iNquisition. It came into being following the end of Goge Vandire's Reign of Blood some millenia later. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:03, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about all that. I was literally just responding to your inquiries when my internet cut out. I only just now got it back. Anyway i honestly can't see Astartes willingly joining the Watch. Normal Marine Chapters do precisely what the Watch does all on their own. Why would they choose to leave their Chapter for this? Also I can't realistically see Astartes doing too much detective work. They stand out too much, and thus potential enemies and deviants would see them coming a mile away. Finally I strongly suggest you move their base to a fanon celetial body. The moon and other bodies within the Sol System are too well protected when it comes to canon. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:42, May 9, 2013 (UTC) DeathWatch operates against xenos Kadjah. Creatures that typically don't blend in amongst human populations, and usually merely hide in remote areas. There is no need for spionage. For human foes it is a different story. As far as Luna goes, yeah. I would definitely move it if I was in your position. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:26, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late response >_< Anyway, to put an image in the infobox you put |image = under Box title and between Row 1 title. To add a caption to said image you simply put |caption = under it. Also, when adding the image, remove the and from the image. In the end, the image should only be Imagename.jpg Hope this helps! Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 19:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. I should inform you that the Angels Sanguine and Legion of Night are canon chapters, one of them being a 2nd Founder, and it is against the rules here to make up fanon information about them. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:35, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome. We try to make it constructive criticism, but can come across as self-righteous pricks at times (my self included) and often forget that praise is the other side to people trying to make a good article. :P Trulyrandom (talk) 15:59, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Kadjah. I just wanted to say -about the Gates of Fire- please avoid content that may not be suitable for younger readers. There are rules on the site against that im afraid. If you could just remove the parts of about what kind of plumbing they have then you'll be golden. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:05, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Oi T42 here, im looking for skilled writers for my user faction http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Waaagh!_Editarz i should warn you we have Sluggunnerfan and hes a tad annoying but its worth it because we are probably the least elitest faction on the wiki.T42 (talk) 21:38, June 25, 2013 (UTC) A troll, nothing more, nothing less. If you can help revert the "edits" he's making to the pages, that would be great. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 15:32, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: House Chrysogonus I appreciate the sense of humour. KhalaelMy Talk 01:11, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Pardon Kadjah, but I'm not sure what you are talking about? Imposter101 (talk) 20:55, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I'll check it out once you've updated it. Thanks for noting this to me. Imposter101 (talk) 21:07, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello Kadjah. Yeah, logic and the Imperium dont really mix. If your branded a renegade, your basically gone forever no matter what to be hunted by any force of the Imperium. I guess they could still fight for the Imperium despite the betrayal, though that would be boring and done to death. And yes, rebuilding a chapter is a collosal undertaking that take decades even with the full backing of the Imperium. All that super advanced Power Armor and geneseed doesn't grow on trees, let alone Terminator armor (unless they stole or captured it). No way could they get away with enough geneseed for 1,000 new marines. What would be sane is that if they were able to found a second company along with the Scouts. Coming back to the renegade issue, no loyal part of the Mechanicus would just give a Excommunicated chapter weapons and equipment. Think about it, to them, these guys were branded traitors for a reason and are mutants on top of that. To do anything for them could be seen as treachery to the Imperium, and thats if they some how sympathize with them (odd for a machine cult). Now being Renegade, having a new belief, and operating on the fringes under a new name, that can work. But they have to cover their tracks to prevent the Imperium from learning. Also, no need for Caps and italics, its kind of overdramatic. Last thing, they held out for a year against the Grey Knights? A super-elite unrealistically uber chapter of psychic marines? And then the White Consuls? Too much. More likely they would last a few weeks at the most. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 15:35, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Dont worry about the tag, its just a 40k joke more aimed at War himself anyway. Besides, isn't that the point? :P Seriously thought, dont worry. Your work is quantum leaps beyond Ward, most people are. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 16:23, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if you care, but a luxemburgish RACIST party uses your logo http://voxpopuli.eu.pn/index.html and also on their facebook page https://www.facebook.com/voxpopulilu If this is your original Artwork, please write them to stop using it: infovp@mail.com thank you in advance Hey Kadjah. Nice work on your fiction. I was skimming the Aliris Sector when two things jumped out at me. First of all you have the White Consuls as one of the Chapters stationed in your Sector. They are a canon Chapter, so this doesn't work. The second thing is that you have four Chapters all based in the same Sector. There only about a thousand Chapters in existence, so a Sector might be lucky to have one Chapter placed within them. Four is a bit excessive unless there is a significant threat with or near the Sector that prompted the High Lords of Terra to deem it worthy of additional Astartes presence. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:22, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough, but you should clarify that the Consuls aren't actually based in the Sector. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:34, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Gene-seed Tithe I got no clue, dude. Jochannon (talk) 03:20, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Kadia, I'm looking to put my http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Illuminators chapter within the http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Aliris_Sector, at the bottomost left. LordPariah (talk) 03:43, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I understand. Slug gunner fan (talk) 17:34, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh! Okay, I see now. Sorry about that. :P Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk 21:48, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I left my response on the talk page. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:33, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately the answer to that question is yes. Especially conisdering the fact that you never know when GW is finally going to make use of the neglected part of their canon. Regarding a Chaos threat, just make one up. That's what we do here anyway. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:59, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Perfectly and utterly acceptable. See? No big deal. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:37, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Not back; just lurking Not active, just lurking around. Still, it's good to see you, dude. Jochannon (talk) 16:47, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Trivia Fun piece of trivia you may or may not know about. You joined the site exactly one year ago, Congrats! -- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 23:57, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi Kadjah. Regarding the Wounded Heart / Dark Sister idea. It may have some problems, seeming that the Silant Sisters are Nulls, which negate psychic abilities, and their enimity of all phychers. Though, in the name of the Emperor they will do anything, and will work with Phychers is they are told too. So it's ok ^_^ I have some orders that havent been written about yet, so you can chose one or two of those ones. Make a little bit linking to them with your Sisters, and I'll put it in the artical ^_^ AmyTheStray (talk) 10:54, April 29, 2014 (UTC) The Storm Daggers hate Chaos even more than the other orders, and would not affiliate themselves in any way with Pshychers. Maybe one of the other ones. Sure. They work with everyone. But I don't think they would be very freindly, but they don't really like anyone :p AmyTheStray (talk) 08:13, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I've added them to the Harmounious Light order lore, but I'm not sure what to write about them. How do they help the Dark Sister? AmyTheStray (talk) 22:04, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I just think he's being a bit mean. He did make some valid points, but in no way does the new lore change anything, or have any major change to the galexy. It is a VERY big place, and the Dark Sisters are a very small force. I just don't think they would just give up becasue they were told too, Amendera wouldn't alow it :p AmyTheStray (talk) 01:55, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Kadjah! I just wanted to say that you should drop by in chat some time. You've been here for a year and it's a good way to meet people, discussions get resolved faster, and it's fun. :P This is just an invitation that you drop in once in a while, hope to see you around! Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 17:53, May 3, 2014 (UTC) I think I fixed it.. well he's stoped complaining about it :p All is well AmyTheStray (talk) 00:15, May 6, 2014 (UTC) SSure. but I just remebered. The DS are all dead by the 40st.. :/ it was a comprimise.. when are the wounded heart around? AmyTheStray (talk) 00:26, May 6, 2014 (UTC) They were all killed at the end of the Age of Apostacy, I dont know where exactly that was. But it could work AmyTheStray (talk) 00:35, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Maybe I could be sneaky and have some still alive :p But not many.. that might be alowed ^_^ Then they could be freinds 00:43, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh they are sneaky :p Luna wolves pretending Space wolves. Good idea! Night night ^_^ AmyTheStray (talk) 00:57, May 6, 2014 (UTC) TY, maybe it's the page layout not agreeing with my mind, but i was just there going....what? i don't see it on her page at all! what does she want to let him take maybe? I DON'T UNDERSTAND...but that's my age addled mind being itself. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 01:34, May 6, 2014 (UTC) well in her quote she said crozius which is only a small part of the reliquary. so in my first read through i was trying to find the crozius, and of course had difficulty finding it. that's mostly where the confusion steamed from Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 19:56, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Actually you should thank Necrus IV. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:16, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh ^_^ That sounds really cool O_O Yeah, maybe not Black Ships.. they could have all diferent ones, becasue that is all they can get. I like it!! ^_^ AmyTheStray (talk) 21:24, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Then i feel sorry for those poor sons of Sanguinius. may The Emperor be with the Sons Sanguine.TheSpawn117 (talk) 18:10, May 11, 2014 (UTC)